


Light my fire

by sabine_leo



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabine_leo/pseuds/sabine_leo
Summary: Tom is one of your best friends for years now. After his stint on Broadway he is back on home soil and accepts Benedict’s invitation to join him, Sophie, you and 3 other friends on a long weekend getaway in Scotland´s Highlands. Are the both of you ready to notice that you have missed each other more than you might have wanted to admit to yourself?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Even though he had wanted to decline this invitation at first, he had to admit that he was happy to be here now.

The setting could not be more oppositional to his bygone living arrangements in New York the past months. He had loved the buzz of the never sleeping city, the walks with Bobby in Central Park, the excitement before going on stage on Broadway or the view he had out of his apartment window. But breathing in the crisp, clear air that smelled of nothing but natures purest, unpolluted breath was cleansing and calming in a way that was very welcomed by his body and soul. With a smile on his lips and a visible puff of air out of his lungs he saw six figures approaching the deck of the cabin he was standing on. Laughter carried a great length when no noise besides natures own music was there to distract the ears from it. Tom hid his hands in his pockets and watched his friends come closer, the smile on his features getting bigger and more earnest in its depth.

He had missed them all!

The tallest figure of the bunch stopped short for a second and Tom could hear the deep chuckle before a happy statement made him laugh.

“Look who finally made it! Mate you missed one hell of a hike!”

Tom started to move and went down the few steps to greet Benedict with a warm hug.

“Seems like it. I already unpacked and got a decent nap in while waiting for you bunch. Did you get lost in the Highlands?” Tom grinned and patted his friends back.

Benedict leaned in with a laugh and stage whispered “Remind me not to give the map of trails to (Y/N) next time.”

Both men laughed when they saw your slightly flushed face.

“I got us back in one piece, didn´t I?!” You asked with a grin ruining your try on a stern face.

Ben chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you did, but only because this is the only smoking chimney around.”

Tom hid his laugh and hugged you next.

“Hey Tom!” You smiled into his embrace and he inched you a bit closer against his warm, snuggly jumper. Taking in a deep breath.

“Hey (Y/N)!” He responded with a smile and whispered

“Good thing I lit a fire then…”

Laughingly you wiggled out of his embrace and swatted the chest of your dearly missed friend.

His following laugh warmed your half-frozen body.

“Make fun of me as much as you like. I am going to take a hot shower and snuggle close to the fire for the rest of the night!”

“WORD!” Sophie jumped in and greeted Tom as did the other three who had already arrived this morning. Ben kissed his wife and lead the way into the big cabin that would host them for the next 4 days. “You lasses go take that shower. Lads we are going to prep Dinner and start the night with a good bottle of Covo Bianco.”

“Oh god no!” Tom laughed and followed his friends inside.

Ben hugged him again. “Glad to have you back on home soil my friend.”

Showering did take a bit longer than usual but finally your legs stopped feeling like getting pinched by thousands of needles. The prospect of good food, lovely company and a lit fireplace made you get dried and dressed instead of jumping into the cosy looking double bed directly. Well, hopefully good food. There were 4 men cooking after all, two of them probably knew how to PLAY a chef but besides Bolognese Toms skills in the kitchen remained more useful for breakfast than Dinner. At least he said that himself. When you walked into the open space kitchen you started to laugh nearly directly. Sophie was already taking over and banning the men to set the table, stir the sauce and stoke the fire. Tom tried to set a foot in front of the oven to look at the steaks but the stern looks on Sophies face made him surrender with raised hands, retreating slowly with a charming grin. When he turned, he stood directly before you and tilted his head. “Quick. Let me safe you!” His hands softly grabbed your arms and pushed you backwards out of the kitchen. You chuckled.   
“I think I would have survived.”

Toms smile got even more handsome.

“You don´t know that. Plus, I´d rather have you help me find the wine cellar before Ben really breaks out the Covo Bianco!” Before you could argue Tom had your hand in his and headed towards the stairs. “Really? You did hear that I nearly got us lost in the Highlands today?” You asked with a laugh.

Tom stopped short with a chuckle and you ran into his chest.

“This is a cabin…” he started with an amused look down on you, keeping you close with a hand on your hip. 

“A big cabin…” You interrupted.

“Agreed. A big cabin. But it is not as vast as the Highlands.”

The face you made teased a chuckle out of him.

“Come on (Y/N). Help a friend out…”

“There are probably spiders down there…” you whined.

Tom laughed out loud.

“Undoubtedly. Highland-spiders are monstrous. Now follow me into the darkness. I swear to protect you with my life.”

“You are an idiot!”

Tom turned and squeezed your hand.   
“An idiot you choose to befriend years ago and one that missed you after your too short a visit to Broadway.”

“You could have missed me 5 more minutes and explore the cellar on your own Hiddleston!” 

All you got was a dark chuckle and a squeeze of his big hand that held yours in a firm but tender grip while he led the way downstairs.

Benedict grunted when he sat down, a glass of wine in his hand.

“Blimey, could you hold my wine for a second dear?”

He handed his glass to Sophie and grinned.

“Good thing that we all know each other so well and don´t have to be all prim and proper!”

“What are you doing Ben?” Sophie looked at her husband who just that second opened up is belt and the first knob of his trousers. With a relieved grunt he took back his glass and winked at his wife.

“SO much better!”

Tom chuckled from his spot on the sofa. “I see you threw composure out of the window for tonight…”

Ben huffed but before he could answer to Toms quip you leaned over Jack, who sat in the middle, a little bit and lifted Toms jumper. “Don´t get all patronizing Hiddleston. I saw you open up your own button before dessert!”

And right you were. His trousers had two open knobs letting his Calvin Klein´s peek out.

Tom grabbed your wrist. “You did not…how could you betray your best friend like that?” he rumbled darkly with a glint in his eyes.

Benedict, grinning broadly, lifted his glass. “Always remember Tom: The only substitute to good manners are fast reflexes!” Laughs that erupted from everybody and Jack leaning forward to grab his own glass broke the contact between you and Tom but you felt his eyes linger on you when you got up some minutes later. Ben and Sophie were talkatively prepping a game of Pictionary. You walked behind the sofa to grab yourself a glass of water in the kitchen when suddenly Toms big hand closed around your wrist and tugged you down. “Teasing me, (Y/N)?”

You snickered. “You started it when you pretended, I had a spider on my shoulder down in the cellar.”

Toms thumb ran circles over your pulse. The waft of his cologne and his chuckle did not go unnoticed by you. He tugged you down even further and placed a quick peck on your cheek. “I missed that.” He whispered and let go of you slowly. You smiled and touched his shoulder while standing up straight.

“Missed you too scamp!”

“Banana! Moon!... Fruit bowl?” Christine jumped up and down hectically. Tom lifted an eyebrow.

“Fruit bowl?! Seriously?”

“Na-ah. No talking.” Ben chastised and you could not hold back your snorted-out laugh.

D-I-N-G. Time was up. Tom fell back onto the sofa with a roll of his eyes.

“Who´s idea was it to draw upside-down?”

“Yours Mister Hiddleston. You wanted to -_up the challenge_\- after you and (Y/N) beat us all bloody.” Ben grinned. Tom started to smirk and laugh. “I did not know that we also had to switch partners at this time. No offense Christine…” Christine smiled. “Non taken. But what _did_ you draw there?”

“Lokis helmet…” You said while nipping at your drink, sitting opposite Tom with Sophie by your side. Christine frowned and turned her head sideways. “Oh dang.”

Tom beamed at you and you winked with a soft smile.

It was the last game for the night. Ben and Sophie bid their good nights with grins on their faces, stating that this would be their first kids’ free night since months.

The rest moved closer to the fireplace. Enjoying quiet conversations or the crackling of the fire accompanied by the soft music Tom had put on. Christine, Jack and Phillip shared the sofa. Tom lounged in a wing chair closer to the fire and you had made yourself comfortable on the ground with a cushion. Your back leaning against Toms chair in between his legs. The warmth of the fire made you sleepy after the day outdoors and a phenomenal dinner shared with the people you cared about. Your head fell back against Toms leg. The soft chuckle when he leaned forward and his long fingers brushing your hair to one side made your eyes open up again. “Come on darling, I´ll walk you to bed. Otherwise you might get lost in this big cabin.” He teased and chuckled when you ungallantly snorted.

“I´ll find my room, thank you very much!”

Tom smiled and breathed a kiss into your hair.

“Alright, then help me find mine?”

“Can´t move…too tired…” You responded with a little grin and closed eyes. Tom rolled his beautiful blue orbs in playful exasperation and flung a leg over you to get out of the chair. Bending down he grabbed your hands with his and tugged. “Arise oh trail-finder. It will get cold down here when nobody is there to keep the flames crackling.”

With a moan you let Tom tug you up. Unsteady and tired as you were you bumped into him.

“Sorry!” You mumbled but Tom only laughed and turned you into the right direction.

“Good night everybody.” He said and followed you out into the hallway.

When you had found your room -after you accidentally opened up the door to the storage closet- Tom leaned in and hugged you close for a lingering moment.

“Sleep well darling.”

“You´ll find your room?” You asked sleepily and held on a second longer. 

His chuckle vibrated through your body.

“Yes, it is right next to yours.”

“The storage closet?” You grinned against his chest.

“The other door…” he chuckled again. “…Stop teasing me and get some sleep.”

“You´d have to let go of me for that.” You looked up and the twinkle in your eyes made Tom bite his lip. “Reluctantly…but ok.” He smiled and stepped back a bit rubbing your arms before walking towards his door.

“Tom?” you said halfway into your room.

“Mhmm?!”

“Glad you are back…and decided to come here.”

Tom smiled and tilted his head. “Me too…sweet dreams darling.”

\---

Morning came too soon and with it the crisp, chill air through the slightly open window that woke you. The sheet was heavy and warm. So much so, that you did not want to part with it when you climbed out of bed to close the window and grab some clothes before you´d head into the shower. Reluctantly you parted with it three minutes later and quickly tiptoed your way into the hopefully warm bathroom. Still sleepy, you placed your fresh clothes onto the heating unit and got rid of the worn Loki shirt Tom had gifted you some years ago.

It was your favourite shirt to sleep in.

The click from an opening opal glass shower door did not at all sound alarming to your still sleep-hazy brain. But when a deep voice cleared it´s throat with an unmistakable glee to it you turned around with a shocked expression. Your hands desperately grabbing the Loki-shirt to cover your naked breasts.

“Good morning darling. Would you pass me a towel please? Or did you come in here to join me?”

Toms grin got bigger when he saw the shock on your face and his alter ego currently pressed against your breasts. He had gotten a good look on your naked back and the flimsy material covering your fine behind…even when he really had _tried_ to be a gentleman and avert his eyes but failed miserably in nanoseconds.

You could not help but notice his wet hair dripping onto his lean torso. His groin was still covered by the opal glass door by the way he was leaning out sideways.

“Oh my god I am so sorry!” You blurted out.

Tom laughed a soft little laugh and looked into your eyes.

“I don´t think that _this_ god is particularly sorry…I rather thinks he likes the place he´s being pressed at.” _I know I would like it_…he thought.

“What?” You got out not very eloquently.

Tom laughed again, this time a bit more mischievous and with an accompanying wink when he nodded his head towards the Loki-shirt.

“OH!” You looked down on your shirt and blushed.

“So, towel or joining me?” He dared to say with a grin on his handsome face.

You threw him the next best towel in your reach and missed the playful sad huff he gave before he disappeared fully back into the shower. He stepped outside the next second. Still dripping wet but the towel wrapped around him. Low. Very low. The V shape of his hips in good display…as were his trained abs. You stood there, still clutching the shirt against your front and stared when he walked over and leaned towards you to grab his stash of clothes on the stool behind you. A drop of water fell out of his wet hair directly onto your collarbone and slowly made its way down your still dry skin. From the feel of it you could have sworn that it would evaporate any second because your skin felt as if it was on fire. When he straitened again, he grinned at you and gave a quick peck to your cheek, tugging softly at the shirt you were holding onto like a life-jacket.

“Pick me up in my room before you head for breakfast?” His quiet, deep voice caressed your ears. The breath from his spoken words tickled your shoulder.

“Uh-huh!”

Tom smirked and walked to the door. He had almost closed it behind him but lurked in again.

“You know…That _is_ a rather glorious purpose he is burdened with!”

Your brain really was not working properly this morning because you threw the Loki-shirt towards Toms face.

When you noticed your mistake, you made a run for the shower and yelled.

“Close the damn door Hiddleston!” 

“From the inside or the outside?” Was his laughing reply before you heard the door fall close. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange how fast time seemed to pass when you had fun and were in good company.

After spending the whole day with the group everybody took an hour to themselves before dinner. Bundled up in a warm comfy sweater you leaned against the railing of the patio, looking out into the vast open space of the Highlands. The slow change of colours in preparation for another night of a clear, dark sky peppered with stars filled you with a sense of calmness you could not feel like that in the city.

Two big hands appeared next to yours on the railing, enfolding you between the warmth of another body coming closer from behind and the chill air in front of you.

“Here you are shower-buddy.” Toms calm, deep voice held a hint of humour when those words left his lips. You turned half way and looked up into his smirking eyes. He did not give way, just grinned down on you and tried to hide the full out smile that wanted to break out on his face.

“We did not shower together Tom.”

“Just a matter of interpretation if you ask me. I was in the shower, very much naked and you where in the bathroom sparsely dressed, ready to head into the shower…so...”

He could not follow through on his sentence without starting to chuckle softly and hug you to him for a second when he saw your face starting to blush again.

“I said sorry a thousand times, Tom.” You huffed into thin air.

Tom chuckled again and said.

“And I said you did no harm a thousand times. You do look pretty when you blush though…”

Rolling your eyes, you looked up to the sky again but smiled. The prickling feeling inside your tummy getting more intense with each minute you did spent with Tom.

“Don´t run away…” Tom said just 2 seconds later and you nearly directly felt the absence of his warmth. It was not for long that he left you wondering what he was up to now before he came back and took your hand into his. “Follow me…”

“I am _not_ going down into the cellar again!”

* * *

Tom laughed but did not stop in his tracks, tugging you down the stairs of the patio. He held a big blanket under his free arm and made his way to a single deckchair some 50m away from the cabin.

It was there, that you realised that he actually had two blankets with him. One was already lowered down onto the deckchair before Tom sat down.

He comfortably leaned back against the backrest with his legs to either side of the chair, the other blanket still rolled up on one of his thighs. For a moment you just stood there and took in the sight of him. His curly hair, the clear gaze of his blue eyes on you, the slightly inclined head before a soft smile broke out on his lips. The warm sweater that hugged his formidable body strained a bit around his arms when he leaned forward to grab your hand and lead the way to get you down onto the chair too. “Sit with me?” He quietly asked when he pulled you down and encircled you with his strong arms to tug your back against his warm chest. When he had you flush against him, he uncurled the second blanket and threw it over your legs, slowly pulling it up to your shoulders.

His hands slowly found their way under the heavy knit blanket and a resting place above your sweater on top of your belly. Intensifying those damn prickling bubbles inside you. 

It took you a moment before you were able to relax into his embrace and lean against his hard but very comfortable body. Your head slowly lolled back against his left shoulder, giving in to his embrace and fully enjoying to be near him that close.

A deep breath left Tom before his arms tightened a bit more around you and his stubbled chin softly touched your temple. He had only been breathing shallowly, afraid of scaring you away with his actions but since he had been back from New York and especially since he had hugged you for the first time again yesterday, he could not shake the feeling of wanting to be near you. Maybe he just needed a good dose of your nearness to fill up his drained reserves again…

The both of you had always been close when together. It was in Toms nature to be more physical with his friends. He was a hugger and he was proud to be one. And you would not complain about being the recipient of his friendly nature. So, it was not totally out of the ordinary to be wrapped up in his arms. What came as a surprise to you was how it suddenly made you feel to be that close to him. Maybe it was still the shame of surprising him in the shower earlier…Or the fact that you really had missed him when he was in New York.

His deep voice near your ear brought you back to the here and now, out of our own thoughts.

“Isn´t it much better to watch the sundown this way instead of standing on the porch, leaning against a cold railing?”

Smiling softly, you nodded. “Yes, it is. But it also raises the bar for future sunsets.”

Tom chuckled. “You should not accept anything under a certain standard (Y/N).” His lips found your temple in a soft yet quick kiss. “You are worth much more.”

“Tell that to my future boyfriend…” You quipped to Toms laugh.

“Promise…” he answered and gulped down the pang of pain those words had ignited inside his chest before continuing. “…but for now, let´s enjoy natures spectacle. Just you and me…there is no more space on this deckchair anyways…not even for hypothetical future boyfriends!”

With a dual soft laugh, you relaxed back and smiled when Toms hand covered yours under the blanket and curled its fingers through yours. 

\---

The footsteps that came up the stairs of the patio sounded off somehow. But the laughter and the giggles that were heard very much told who was coming back into the house. Benedict tugged Sophie close to him with a smile on his face. “They are late for dinner prep…wonder what they were doing.”

Sophie was still holding the wooden spoon in one of her hands.

The door opened and the frown on Bens face grew. “What the heck?”

Tom came through the frame, having you bridal style in his arms, wrapped like a burrito from under your breasts down in a muddy blanket. He stopped short when he saw Bens face and burst out laughing. His cheek having a muddy handprint on it. His hair standing in all directions, also muddy.

Ben stared for a second. “What? Why? How? (Y/N), where is your shoe?”

Tom, still holding you in his arms chortled and bit his lip.

“Well,…” You started, giggling “…the giant mud puddle on the path to the cabin demanded a sacrifice.”

“To our excuse. It was bloody dark outside…” Tom tried to add and set you down slowly, revealing the state of his clothes. His jeans were practically mud-coloured from the waist down and his sweater had muddy handprints all over.

“I repeat… HOW? WHY?” Ben emphasized again.

“Look, Ben. I will happily tell what happened AFTER we got out of our wet, muddy and COLD clothes.” While talking Tom got rid of his shoes, started to open up his pants and dropped them then and there. His socks came of next. You had started to shake a bit from the cold wetness penetrating your skin.

“Y/N?” Tom looked at you.

“Oh no! Hiddleston. I am not going to strip here.”

“Well, you can´t leave muddy prints all the way to the bathroom..” he stated.

“Nope…that´s a hard NO! I will clean up after myself later.”

Tom mustered you with his hands hefted up to his sides…in just his boxers and the muddy sweater.

“Alright…” He huffed. “Have it your way then…” Before you could say something or even try to get out of the muddy blanket burrito Tom hunched down and threw you over his shoulder.

“Excuse us while we shower.” He said to Ben and started to walk.

“Hiddleston!” You got out, dangling down his back with his fine behind in good view.

“That is NOT my way…set me down.”

“I am afraid that´s a hard NO from me, darling.”

“We are not going to shower together!”

“Okay. You can always watch…again!”

“I did not watch….”

The voices drifted off and Ben just stood there staring into the direction Tom had taken off to. He was about to go after his friends when Sophie stopped her husband with the wooden spoon against his chest. “Na,ah!”

Ben looked back and forth between the hallway to the bedrooms and his wife like a puppy wanting a treat. “But Sophiiiieeeee…I have _so_ many questions!”

Sophie had a hard time staying stern just now but she managed.

“As do I but you promised to help get everything ready to make fresh pizza…”

Ben sighed but let his wife tug him along, back into the kitchen.

“Do you think they will ever accept that they are meant to be more than friends?” Ben asked with an exasperated huff. Sophie laughed silently. “As hard headed as they both are…who knows.” 

Ben snorted. “Hard headed _and_ blind!”

\---

“Dammit Tom, set me down…pleeaasseee.”

Tom laughed his signature laugh and opened up the bathroom door, walking straight towards the shower. “Stop wiggling darling or I will run the cold water first….with you under it.”

“You wouldn´t dare…” you gulped but stopped to fight nearly instantly.

Tom started the warm water, setting you down slowly with a smug smile that told you that he thought he had won this particular “fight”.

“Undressing now?” He asked nonchalantly.

“No.” You huffed.

“Alright.” Tom shrugged and got rid of his sweater, threw it laughingly almost in your face and walked into the shower in his boxers.

You heard the water hitting his body and his rumbled moan. “Oh god, this feels good.”

The sticky, wet, cold clothes on your body on the other hand didn´t feel good at all. You shivered, you felt cold and dirty and you wanted to get rid of them. For another ten seconds you pondered but then the blanket fell to the ground. “For gods sake. I am freezing” You stammered and stepped into the shower whit all your clothes still on. Tom started to laugh out loud and offered you the spot under the hot water with an elegant bow. “Should I get some detergent milady?”

“Shut it and help me out of this sweater.”

Tom chuckled and came a bit closer.

“It would have been easier before it was soaking wet.” His hands grabbed the hem of it and you lifted your arms. “Don´t argue…get it off of me.”

“As you wish.” Tom slowly lifted the sweater. His hands tried to stay clear of your skin at first but his eyes were glued onto it as it seemed. They followed your bared skin inch by inch. The thud of soaked wool hitting the tiles got him out of his stare, only to see you tilting your head back into the stream of water. Tom gulped and made a step backwards. The cold tiles against his back were a welcome shock to his system. He fought the feeling of _want_ that grew inside him with every second he looked at you. Blindly he grabbed for the shampoo and started washing his hair with his eyes closed when you started to get rid of your jeans. Now it was your turn to stare. With every movement of his arms the muscles of his abs alternately tensed and relaxed. He was very well defined but not bulky.

You shook your head and closed your eyes for a second before you softly said.

“Let´s…Let´s change places again.” Without thinking you put your hands on his narrow waist and turned him back under the water. Ignoring the electric shock from touching him that creeped up through your fingertips. Tom tilted his head back to get rid of the lather…which now snaked its way down his upper body in teasing, sinuous lines. You quickly turned to find the shampoo you had left here this morning to not continue gaping at your best friend.

Tom watched you froth up your hair facing the wall. He let his eyes roam for a second, knowing he probably should not but was not able to hold himself back. His hands moved without his conscious thought. Slowly he touched your waist and tugged you backwards against him, under the warm spray of the water. For a second he revelled in the feeling of your skin against his. He even closed his eyes and breathed in deep before he yielded to reason again and quietly said “I am going to get towels.” And stepped out of the shower. You felt the void he left in form of cold air hitting your back where just seconds ago the feeling of his hot skin had almost made you shudder in pleasure.

\---

Dinner was already waiting for you when you finally had dried and dressed again. Tom was sitting next to Ben, laughingly telling the story how the both of you had ended up all muddy. Leaving the little detail of watching the sunset cuddled up together out. He looked up and smiled when you took your seat across from him adding your version of the story.

“Tom was sure the light from the cabin would be enough to see where we were going.”

“Well, it would have been… if there hadn´t been the hungry demon-mud-puddle in the way that thought you looked good enough to eat.” Tom grinned which ended in you trying to hide your blush by deflecting. “I think this pizza looks good enough to eat. Can we dig in?”

Sophie smiled and said. “Of course, you must be hungry after the mud fight with Tom…”

Ben deadpanned next. “…and the shower with him…took you long enough…”

Tom almost choked on his bite of pizza. Ben laughingly tried to help Tom by giving claps to his back while Phillip, sitting next to you put his arm around your shoulders.

“Oh (Y/N), don´t blush. If I had been the mud-demon I wouldn’t have deemed a shoe a worthy sacrifice to let you go.”

All of you shared a good laugh but nobody noticed the quick glare Tom sent Phillips way before he started to laugh himself. 

The night, like yesterdays night, was spent in fun and laughter with good music, games and conversations. In the wee hours, when the music got quieter and some of your friends decided to head to bed you saw Tom stoking the fire while talking to Ben. You did not feel tired yet. So, when Sophie hugged you good night you poured yourself a glass of wine and walked over to join Ben on the sofa across Toms chosen wing chair. They were in deep conversation about a play they wanted to go see in the next weeks before either of them was engaged to a new project. Tom picked up his glass of wine and took a sip, watching you with a soft gaze when you gave your thoughts about it after Ben asked if you´d be interested to join. Naturally, a while later Ben and Tom started discussing how fun it would be if they would do a Shakespearean play together sometime.

“That would be the death of _so_ many women.” You laughed and earned a big grin from Tom.

“Thank god you are immune to our charms, (Y/N). One less collateral damage to fuss about.” Ben said grinning and stood. “Speaking of charm…where is my wife?” 

“To bed I´m afraid. Hope she is not immune to your charm when you wake her now, Ben.” You teased back.

“I shall find out. Good night you nocturnal creatures.” Ben winked at Tom and went to find his beloved. Tom chuckled and let his index finger circle around the rim of his glass. For a minute the only sounds filling the comfortable silence were the crackling of the fire and the soft music. When you stood, Toms gaze followed. He put down his glass of wine and tilted his head.

“Bed?” His deep timbre resonated in the distance between you. You shook your head and smiled while walking towards the fire to put another log into it. When you turned around to get back to the sofa Toms hand caught yours. “Don´t…” his voice, raspy but firm stopped you as much as his hand had stopped you already….the glimmer in his eyes- when they met yours- stopped you too.

“Come here…” he added whispering and softly tugged you towards his wing chair. He must have seen the uncertain glance in your eyes because he just smiled and showed you where he wanted you to be. His big hands guided you onto his lap and helped you to get comfortable that close to him.

Tom guided your arm around his neck and snaked his own around your waist. With the height difference the both of you normally had, this position equalled it. His free arm found a resting place on your thig, his hand softly curving around it.

“Mhmm…” he rumbled pleasurably with a soft smile on his handsome face. You were lost for words and not even sure if you could voice any at the moment. He looked so comfortable with you sprawled across his lap, so contend and relaxed that you could only relax yourself and let your head rest against the back of the chair. Tom snuggled his own head closer so that your forehead touched his temple.

The both of you sat like this for a while without talking, just enjoying the close company and cuddles of a... friend.

You watched the flames dance around each other, sending sparks into the air that seemed to light your skin on fire. With a deep breath Tom closed his eyes. It was almost hypnotising to see his long lashes draw shadows on his defined cheekbones. The smile suddenly erupting on his face crinkled his eyes and made you wonder about the reason why he smiled so suddenly.

“Don´t stop.” He whispered and already gave you the answer you had sought for. Without conscious thought your fingers had started to play with the soft curls in the nape of his neck. There was no time to feel embarrassed because you felt his long fingers starting to pet your thigh while his other hand slowly made its way under your shirt onto the skin of your side. 

“So warm…feels good…” he said softly. The distance between you and him during dinner and afterwards had been enough, he really had wanted you close again…badly.

It probably was very selfish of him but he could not deny the pull he felt towards you any longer.

Slowly he let his whole hand spread across your back under your shirt, sending electric shocks all through your body. Your breath hitched. Your eyes closed. Your mouth went dry.

Tom felt the sparkling tension between you and him, too. His skin felt too tight, too hot. His pants got a little tighter too when he slowly let his hand roam up your back, over the teasing latch of your bra, to come to rest between your shoulder blades. His head turned towards you with a hooded glance. He saw your parted lips, your closed eyes. He felt your uneven breath dance across his cheeks…and licked his lips. So close, you were so close, so deliciously warm and soft in his arms. 

His hand felt heavy when he tried to lift it off your thigh. Your hair between his fingertips, while putting a loose strand back behind your ear, teased him with a softness he wanted to feel spread across his naked chest. Tom wanted to speak, but words eluded him. There perhaps even were no words that could possibly voice the feelings inside of him just now. The tip of his nose touched yours, the tension making you both draw in a superficial breath. 

Tom ever so slightly tilted his head and tightened his grip on your thigh were once again his hand had come back to rest. You felt his breath caressing your cheek, you’re parted lips. Your foreheads touched for a lingering moment. His hand that had spread to his whole width on your back went further up and pushed you forward ever so slightly. The both of you hovered just millimetres away from each other with closed eyes, afraid that the bubble would burst, the moment would be gone if you looked at each other. Tom gulped with a heavily beating hard. Your fingers ghosting through his hair felt like tiny lightning bolts. The softest motion of his head touched his upper lip to yours. He let it slide down and nipped at your bottom lip with a soft moan. 

The second he pulled away for only the tiniest distance your breath hitched and your tongue licked away the taste he had left you with. Deep red wine and something uniquely Tom. Your fingers on his nape fastened their grip on his shirt in the same moment when Toms big hand came up from your leg to weave through your hair and softly, but with no question to his intention, close the distance between your lips again. This time it was one lingering nip before the both of you gave in and kissed each other with a passion that had been hidden in the deepest of chambers inside your body. Unlocked by your best friend that had slowly but constantly made their way to the secret chamber over the years.

Tom gasped near your lips and let the both of you take in a breath before he engaged you in a new kiss. His hands slowly untangling themselves to guide you to sit astride on his legs. You gladly followed his directions while letting his tongue tease your own with soft strokes and allowing your fingers to caress his nape. Languidly gliding into the collar of his shirt. Tom shivered and his nimble fingers of one hand grabbed the fabric of your sweater and lifted it slowly to find a hiding place beneath it. The other had a soft grip on your head, afraid that you would withdraw and he would wake up to find himself having a wet dream.

When Tom started to kiss the side of your neck you were ultimately lost in the sticky, retentive webs of desire. Your upper bodies aligning as much as possible in the wing chair. His strong arms engulfed you with a heavenly tender embrace, keeping you flush against him while he took his fill of your soft skin, your intoxicating scent and hushed out gasps when he hit your sweet spot. 

Slowly, Tom lifted his head and leaned back a bit to look at you through hooded eyes. He smiled when he saw that your eyes were still closed and your neck a little arched. With two fingertips he unhurriedly traced down an invisible path from your temple to your collarbone.

“You are breath-taking…” His voice came out in a hoarse whisper that was filled with longing.

His blue, lyrical eyes searched your own when you finally opened them gradually. A soft, almost shy smile started to form on your kiss swollen lips.

Toms gaze got even more tender when his dazed brain realised that this was your first eye contact after you had kissed each other so intensely. Without words the both of you communicated through touches and glances to find out how the other one thought about what just happened.

The wrinkles around his eyes when he smiled made your knees week. You echoed his smile and tenderly put your forehead against his. Tom took your head into his hands and closed the distance between your lips once more for a single, quick but loving kiss that was reassuring and meant more than words ever would. 

Another stolen moment later you withdrew slowly and got up from his lap. Tom followed suit and entwined your hand with his. Without a word he started to walk but the smile on his face was telling enough. When you had silently made your way to your bedroom and opened the door with your free hand Tom chuckled with a shake of his head and closed the door again without going inside. The question seemed to be written on your face because Tom grinned and tugged you to his door. When he opened it and switched on the light your eyes got big.

“You have a freaking fireplace in your BEDROOM?!”

“Shhhhh…” Tom chuckled and silenced you with a kiss, walking you backwards into his room.

The door made a soft thud when he shut it and released your lips with a grin on his face that lit up his eyes. 

“You have a freakin fireplace _inside_ your bedroom!” you whispered this time.

Tom could not hold back his laughter any longer and wrapped you in his arms when you weren´t finished.

“You got here last and have a fireplace…and I on the other hand contemplated to walk into the shower _with_ my blanket because I was freezing…”

Tom stole another kiss and said. “Pure luck on my side…”

You rolled your eyes and that got you another chuckle from the man currently holding you as close as possible without breaking eye contact.

“Would you care to have a sleepover, darling? I promise to keep you warm.”

“That or we have to switch rooms in the middle of the night…meaning you get my room and I get yours.”

Tom grinned. “As long as we are sleeping in one bed, I am up for it.”

“Smartass” you smiled with a blush tinting your cheeks a tad red.

Tom chuckled and walked you to the bed. He was glad that you still teased each other, talked to each other like before. It did not feel awkward. It did not feel forced or just plain wrong.

“I´ll start the fire…” He whispered, dipped his head and sucked on your bottom lip before he let go of you.

When you sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Tom crouch down before the fireplace your nerves started to get the better of you. You had nothing to…

“If you want, take one of my shirts, darling. No need for you to go and fetch your Loki shirt tonight.”

Tom smiled at you from the side and lit a long match. He knew you so well and took the pressure out of a situation that was unchartered terrain to the both of you.

The fire already ate its way through one of the smaller logs when Tom stood and walked towards you. He looked into your eyes and got you further onto the bed with a toe-curling kiss, following suit and pressing you into the mattress with his chiselled body.

“Let me just hold you tonight…kiss your luscious lips some more.” He whispered near your lips before continuing “…we are in no need to rush anything.”

You could not help but start to laugh. Tom lifted an inquiring eyebrow and you smirked.

“You and me? Rushing?...”

With a deep rumble of a laugh Tom collapsed on top of you and you felt his tickling laugh on your neck, your lips, before he claimed you with yet another kiss.

“True…” a soft nip. He lifted his head and looked into your eyes.

“…stay with me tonight darling.”

The smile you gifted him was enough. He knew that the both of you would be ok. That this would not change the fact that you were best friends…even

_if_

you now would become lovers too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more? Or are you satisfied with how it ended? ;)


End file.
